


Haunt me no more

by Yoshiaki



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles is angry, Charles understands, Comfort, Erik had a nightmare, Hank McCoy makes a brief appearance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Erik's nightmares are dangerous and Charles becomes the victim of them.





	Haunt me no more

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, back again with another Cherik story. I admit, I have disappeared for a while but I assure yall that it is because of editing and re-writing some of me fics. 
> 
> To all me Barduil fans out there who have been reading 'Wild Elk', I'll be back and its going to be hot. 
> 
> Anyways, this is just a little something I decided to write last night because I wondered what happens to all the metal around Erik when he sleeps and has nightmares of Auschwitz. And then this fic was born so now I'm shipping it. Yay!
> 
> I DO NOT own Xmen or any of its characters. Stan would slice me with Darth Vader's Light Saber.
> 
> I apologise in advanced for any grammatical errors.

_Now swerve...._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

"Erik..."

"Erik..."

"Erik!"

Erik woke up with a start, sweating and shaking. He jumped at the sound of a loud clank and when he looked around, everything was in chaos. 

"Erik, are you okay?" Charles asked as he came up next to him on the bed, pulling him into a hug. This was the sixth time this had happened and he still refused to tell Charles what the matter was.

Erik would have nightmares about Auschwitz; his mother being shot when he failed to move the coin and sometimes it was Charles who got the bullet to his head. He hadn't told Charles because he did not wish to worry him and he could not let Charles witness the horror inside his head.

"I'm fine Charles, I'm f--" he cut himself off when he saw blood running down the side of Charles' head, just above his eyebrow. "Charles," he gasped, "Oh Charles I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing right next to the bloody cut.

Charles groaned a little bit, "I, you didn't do this, I'm fine," he lied. He had taken a slice to the head when he tried to stop one of Erik's pocket knives that was heading straight for Erik. The cut was insanely sore but he wouldn't tell Erik that, not when his metal bender was suffering so.

"Just calm down Erik, it's going to be okay," he said and looked to Hank who was standing at the doorway along with Alex, Raven and Sean. "Hank, I need you to get everyone some breakfast, I will explain the situation later but for now I will take good care of Erik please," he instructed and Hank nodded, herding the others out quickly.

Charles turned his attention back to Erik and felt a sharp sting stab at his forehead. The cut was a little deep and still bleeding but he ignored it in favor of understanding Erik's nightmare problem.

"Charles," Erik said with a frown, steadying the telepath on the bed, "I'm sorry I worried you, its nothing to worry about. I can get it under control," he stammered but Charles shook his head slightly, careful not to hurt himself. "No Erik. Why do you lie to me so? What are you hiding that you are so afraid of me finding out?" he asked as Erik got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, quickly returning with a first aid kit.

"It's nothing Charles," he insisted with a bit of a snap and Charles shot him an incredulously angry look. "Don't you dare lie to me Erik, I have had enough of your lies thank you! Every night I restrain myself from entering your mind to find out what you're dreaming about and then I have to battle every metal object when your dream gets intense. Then I have to fight to wake you up telepathically while I try to not look into your nightmares and then hear you scream out my name before some damn object heads straight to you and I have to take a damn hit to the fucking head!" he yelled.

Erik looked straight into his eyes, tears building up. "Charles I'm so sorry I hurt you. Let me-" he reached out to touch Charles, to take a good look at the cut but the telepath flinched away angrily, getting off the bed.

"Cha--"

"No Erik! No don't give me that bullshit! What the hell am I doing sleeping in your bed every night huh? Am I some fuck toy to you huh? No Erik I can't keep doing this, I have respected your mind for far too long. I am with you every night Erik, because I love you and I want to ease away the pain you feel every night. I am here to make you happy to give you the best memories of your life and to always have your back. Why can you not see that Erik? Why can't you tell me what your nightmares are about?" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Erik reached out at him and this time, Charles didn't flinch. He pulled him back onto the bed and Charles obeyed, settling himself down. "Erik what's bothering you in these nightmares? Why can't you tell me?"

Erik allowed himself to be pulled into a hug and his last resolve shattered and he cried into Charles chest. Charles sat a little back, against the headboard and Erik followed him, half-laying on the telepath and crying into his chest. Charles ran his fingers into Erik's soft hair, lulling him like a child.

"I dream of you Charles, I dream of you dying before me in Auschwitz and every time I get close to saving you, I am always too late. I just can't seem to move the coin in time and then I lose control and I can't be without you Charles, It feels so real I just can't I jus-" he sobbed and Charles brought his hand up to kiss.

"Oh Erik, no, you're not going to lose me no. You know I can take care of myself. I understand that you wish to protect me but you have to trust me enough to know that I can handle myself well. Erik look at me," he said and Erik looked up at him, his eyes now red from all the crying.

Charles wiped away his tears and smiled at him, "I love you Erik, and those nightmares are horrible yes but I can help you and I can only help you if you could just accept that I can handle myself. I may need you but you have to trust me okay?" he softly asked and Erik nodded.

"When you understand that, you're fear of losing me will be conquered and your nightmares will cease. Just know that every night I am right here, safe in your arms. No harm shall come to me as long as you are here so do not worry yourself, I know you got me," he added and Erik broke into a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Mein schatz," Erik whispered and he raised himself up a little to kiss Charles' forehead. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered and Charles smiled, "Ah it's not so bad," he said.  Erik got off him and opened the first aid kit to treat Charles' cut.

And from then on, Erik's nightmares haunted him no more.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all for today i'm afraid. 
> 
> Be sure to keep a look out for me other fics and don't yall be afraid of leaving kudos, comments or criticism. I live off of that you know. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
